Igual a la primera vez que te vi
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Recordaba que así lo conoció… durmiendo. Ese hermoso niñito de pelo plateado con una libreta azul en ambas manos, durmiendo en el jardín de su casa; y era exactamente así como lo volvía a encontrar… durmiendo. La ínfima y pequeñísima diferencia era que ya habían pasado más de veinte años de ese primer suceso... HIROHIKO.


**O.o yo regreso de la tumba de los escritores muertos cada año! Me pregunto si alguien me recuerda?... escribí hace siglos este drabble y ahora que intento recuperar el mínimum para este año quería compartirlo con ustedes las que todavía están aquí y que recuerdan a la pionera del Hirohiko (?).**

 **En fin los dejo con este mini drabble para reflejar uno de tantos pequeñitos momentos Hirohiko que yo y otras escritoras mínimum hemos ido construyendo :3 Besos!**

Recordaba que así lo conoció… durmiendo. Ese hermoso niñito de pelo plateado con una libreta azul en ambas manos, durmiendo en el jardín de su casa; y era exactamente así como lo volvía a encontrar… durmiendo.

La ínfima y pequeñísima diferencia era que ya habían pasado más de veinte años de ese primer suceso, que no era el jardín sino un cuarto inundado de libros y que seguro sus hermosos ojos violáceos no reflejarían curiosidad cuando los abriera y lo viera sino una cierta especie de insomnio que lo haría ver como un zombie.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios mientras dejaba en el escritorio aledaño la taza de café caliente y la de él de té verde. Por cómo se encontraba el lugar de desordenado podía ver fácilmente lo arduo que había trabajado Usami toda la noche; y seguramente no había terminado puesto que cuando terminaba el trabajo aunque fuesen las 3 de la mañana el regresaba a su lado a dormir; sin embargo, hoy lo había encontrado durmiendo como siempre encima de Suzuki-san.

Con ojeras, en una posición obviamente incómoda, el cuarto hecho un desastre y el previo conocimiento de lo malhumorado que se ponía Usami; daba una muy buena idea a Hiroki de lo que pasaría si lo despertaba, pero no había opción, hasta donde recordaba su ahora esposo tenía cita con Isaka ese día y seguramente Aikawa vendría en un par de horas si no lo encontraba en Marukawa Shoten por lo que decidió suspirar y pronunciar levemente su nombre.

—Akihiko— susurró viendo a la apacible figura descansar aún. Rodó los ojos, se recordaba perfectamente cuando era pequeño y Akihiko lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos como un gran oso de felpa y aunque él le gritara "Bakahiko" mil y una veces el jamás se despertaba.

—Akihiko— habló un poco más recio y el aludido no hizo seña alguna de querer levantarse, y su leve respiración lo hacían parecer un muerto viviente. Hiroki sonrió levemente; seguramente estaba muy cansado por estar escribiendo el que sería su best seller de ese año y eso de cierta forma le alegraba pues admiraba a aquel peligris demasiado, por sus libros los cuales había leído sin exagerar más de cinco veces cada uno, por la forma sincera en que se comportaba, por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía al hacer lo que amaba y por la humildad con la que aceptaba los premios que ganaba. Ese era Usami Akihiko, su primer amor, su amor platónico, su esposo al cual amaba en cada detalle desde su forma de escribir aunque fuera novelas de temática homosexual hasta su malhumor en la mañana el cual sabía cómo eliminar.

—Akihiko— se hincó frente al hombre que yacía sobre aquel enorme oso de felpa.

—Mmjm— un ceño fruncido se formó en el rostro del escritor mientras fruncía levemente su rostro y su mirada violácea se empezaba a despertar.

—Hazme el amor— susurró en su oído y el ceño de Akihiko desapareció completamente, cambiándolo por una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y centrando sus ojos violetas en los achocolatados que lo miraban con amor.

Akihiko no pudo más que sonreír mientras se levantaba de inmediato dejando a Suzuki a un lado y miraba a Hiroki quien solo tenía una bata encima haciendo una clara invitación para que se la quitara.

Sin pensarlo más junto sus labios con los del moreno sintiendo como el cansancio, el dolor de espalda, lo hinchado de sus ojos y lo frío de su cuerpo se desvanecieran junto con el malhumor por la temprana hora a la que estaba despierto, pues quien ahora le hacía abrir los ojos era el pequeño niño que alguna vez vio en el jardín de su casa, con esa hermosa mirada chocolate viéndolo, con esa oportunidad única de cambiar su vida a una mejor; como lo hizo cuando eran pequeños y como lo hacía todos los días ahora que ya eran adultos… y hacerle el amor en la mañana de cada día era una excelente forma no solo de dejar a un lado su malhumor sino de seguir recuperando y aprovechando el tiempo que no habían pasado juntos y que ahora tenían de sobra…

Los años habían pasado y aquello jamás iba a cambiar… el que Akihiko se desvelara incontables veces por sus escritos y que Hiroki siguiera amando y complaciendo a su primer amor como lo había hecho desde que tenía diez años.

 **Y es la millonésima vez que veo el cap 9 de la temporada 1 de junjou para ver detalles como el principio del drabble xD**

 **¿esto se puede considerar drabble? O.o al menos por fin me dio el escribir algo chiquito. BTW perdón a Nakamura por tomar un poco prestado los primeros minutos de su capítulo primero de la temporada tres pero me molestó ver que Misaki seguía igual de gruñón y olvidadizo y en cierta forma un poco malo con Usami u.u así que aquí está mi versión de universo alterno con Hiroki n.n**

 **Para ustedes con amor, que aman y quieren a mínimum aunque Junjou Romantica siga su curso… :') Las adoro!**

 **Posdata: estoy viva y si me leíste, automáticamente te amo! Si aun en este mundo quedan chicas del Team Hirohiko espero me recuerden y se manifiesten en rvw n.n Besos!**


End file.
